Dark Phoenix (film)/Credits
Full credits for Dark Phoenix (2019). Logos Opening center Twentieth Century Fox Presents In Association With TSG Entertainment and Marvel Dark Phoenix center Closing Written and Directed by Simon Kinberg TBA A Kinberg Genre / Hutch Parker Production Crawl Art Unit Production Manager Kathleen McGill First Assistant Director Josh McLaglen Second Assistant Director Deanne Leslie Kelly In Loving Memory of Stan Lee Cast TBA Stunts TBA Second Unit Director Guy Norris Train Sequence / Second Unit Director Brain Smrz Associate Producers Justin Haut Dan Auclair Samantha Ellison TBA Mystique and Beast Prostethics by Legacy Effects Supervisor John Rosengrant TBA Montreal VFX Production Crew Visual Effects by MPC, A Technicolor Company VFX Production TBA Lead Digital Artists TBA Digital Artists TBA Production Support TBA Visual Effects by Soho VFX Animation Artists and Support TBA Visual Effects by Scanline VFX Visual Effects Artists and Support TBA Visual Effects by Rising Sun Pictures Supervision Team Samuel Hancock Mark Honer Sithiriscient Khay Arthur Moody Alana Newell Digital Artists TBA Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Martin Lipman Brandon Blevins Alexandre Menard Nancy Lamontagne Sebastien Moreau Emillie Gagnon Frederique Gollian Celine Zapater Christian Morin Reuben Barkataki Maksim Doslo Dominic Daigle Jean-Philippe Voyer Heiko Sulberg Nicolas Teisseire Visual Effects by MELS Jonathan Piche-Delorme Frederic Breault Cynthia Mourou Alexandre Tremblay Sebastien Gagne Ramon Ramos Antoine Rouleau Francois Trudel Benoit Gagnon Danielle Taillefer Reine Bourgault Annie Dufresne Maxime Ducharme Francis Bernard Emmanuel Brassard Visualizations by Halon Entertainment TBA MPC Earl Hibbert Rudi Liden Kim Menaster Patrick Voetberg Isaac Hingley Ira Shain Kirstin Jelliffe Caitlin Kennedy Luis Andrade Simon Halpern Connor Tracy Yentil Ansay Jonathan Asselin Jeremy Labolez Federico Cascenelli MELS VFX Rodrigo Armendariz Antonin Messier-Turcotte Evelyne Cote Thibault Deloof Florence Bichon Jerome Cote Fabienne Mouillac Vincent Forand Jonathan Gregoire Jose Luis Gomez Cecile Morel Nadege Bozzetti Mathieu Tremblay Benjamin Ruiz Fausto Turcotte Aaron Sims Creative Adam Benson David Knapp David Masson Aleksey Pollack Steve Suh Kyle Brown Didier Konings Brandon McMenamin Steffen Reichstadt Court Chu Jared Krichevsky Matt Millard Aaron Sims Cyber and Lidar Scanning by Industrial Pixel VFX Motion Capture by Animatrik Brett Ineson Tamara Poirier Tim Bobyk Brice Michoud Tom Evans Tyler Halarewich Lucas Kot Troy Provencal 3D Conversion by Stereo D TBA Post Production Facilities Provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios TBA ADR Voice Cast TBA TBA Additional Photography - Main Unit Second Unit TBA Additional Photography - Second Unit Splinter Unit Songs "By the Time I Get to Phoenix" Written by Jimmy Webb Performed by Glen Campbell Courtesy of Capitol Nashville Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Werewolves of London" Written by Leroy P. Marinell, Warren Zevon and Robert Wachtel Performed by Warren Zevon Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "My Baby Loves Lovin'" Written by Roger Cook and Roger Greenaway Performed by White Plains Courtesy of Decca Music Group Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Killer Queen" Written by Freddie Mercury Performed by Queen Courtesy of Universal International Music BV Under license from Universal Music Enterprises/Hollywood Records, Inc. "Do the Funky Monkey" Written by Peter Brown Performed by Otis Turner Courtesy of Phase One Network, Inc. By arrangement with Shelly Bay Music "Ballroom Blitz" Written by Nicky Chinn and Mike Chapman Performed by Sweet Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises/BMG Rights Management Exclusively licensed to Sony Music Entertainment UK Ltd. "Lay on the Floor" Written by Patrick Rockhill and David S. Williams Performed by Seompi Courtesy of Cicadelic Records and Music By arrangement with Mutiny Records "Ain't The Peculiar" Written by Robert Rogers, William "Smokey" Robinson, Marvin Tarplin and Warren Moore Performed by Marvin Gaye Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Hands On Me" Written by Harrison Mills, Clayton Knight and Ry Cuming Performed by Banks Banks appears courtesy of Harvest Records When I Am Laid In Earth from the opera "Dido and Aeneas" Written by Henry Purcell Soundtrack Album on Fox Music The Producers Wish to Thank The Following For Their Assistance Locations - Michael Trudel MELS Studios Grande Studios Stan Lee Jack Kirby Chris Claremont Dave Cockrum Len Wile John Byrne TBA Footage an Stills Provided by Getty Images Thinkstock Wazee Digital With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Visual Effects Work Undertaken in South Australia With the support of South Australian Film Corporation Copyright © 2019 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and TSG Entertainment Finance LLC. All Rights Reserved The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or films is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. The making the authorized distribution of this film supported over 15,000 jobs and involved hundreds of thousands million work hours. Category:Credits